Veinte años de solitario amor
by MissAwesomeMonster
Summary: A medida que pasan los años, la vida de todos pueden cambiar con pequeñas cosas pero un amor verdadero, se intensifica más y más, hasta que el alma encuentra su amor correspondido. Kevedd.
1. Chapter 1

-Aun no sé que hago aquí., ¿qué ganaría en asistir a esta pequeña y organizada reunión? Debí haber considerado en aceptar aquella oferta de cena familiar con mis padres…- Se decía en voz alta un hombre con un semblante aturdido. Miraba hacía la nada al hablarse solo, mantenía las manos firmes al volante del vehículo ya estacionado, no había chances de que podía pasarla bien en esa reunión de ex compañeros de secundaria que cada diez o veinte años, todas las escuelas organizaban para aquellos que sus trabajos obstruían sus vidas privadas para encontrarse con sus amigos de la adolescencia. Sin embargo, para Eddward no era un problema el hecho de no poder ver a sus amigos, al contrario, mantenía contacto con ellos muy a menudo. Se frotó la nuca y miró el establecimiento, veía como ingresaba mucha gente con parejas, amigos, con caras sonrientes y semblantes rozagantes. Miró su corbata y camisa, estaban alineados de la mejor forma prolija que él podía hacer, sujetó la pequeña cola de caballo que tenía como cabello castaño oscuro, acomodó su infaltable gorro negro tejido a mano que llevaba desde los nueve años de edad y reflexionó al respecto.- Tranquilo Eddward, actúa normal. Es solo una reunión, entras y sales, estarán tus amigos de siempre…

Aun dudaba en salir, pensó en todas las personas que podían estar en ese lugar, incluyendo una persona muy especial para él y otra, no tan grata. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Edd salió del auto, guardando sus llaves en su bolcillo del pantalón y emprendió rumbo hasta destino. Al llegar a la entrada, un guardia de seguridad atendió al adulto junto al director de la escuela secundaria, quien amablemente lo saluda con un fuerte apretón de manos. Sabía que ese ex estudiante estrella de aquel entonces era ahora un exitoso científico en busca de un Nobel por la investigación de una nueva enfermedad.

-Eddward Vincent, que alegría verte después de muchos años.- saludó el directivo muy contento a Edd, dándole el paso asegurado al establecimiento. – ¡Que tengas una buena velada, muchacho!

La susodicha fiesta era en gimnasio de basketball, donde había muchísima gente en todos los rincones, hablando y riendo con sus compañeros. A los costados había dos largas mesas donde había muchos aperitivos y comidas frías para comer, más dos tazones enormes de ponche de frutas, una para ambas mesas. Había música tranquila por el momento aunque que se veía un DJ organizándose para el evento; muchas luces tenues de un celeste alumbraba el gimnasio, haciendo que el ambiente fuese más tranquilo. Arriba de todo se presentaba una bandera enorme con la oración "Generación de los '90". -_Cómo pasa el tiempo…- _se decía a si mismo Edd al recordar los momentos de su adolescencia por esta escuela. Tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a recorrer el lugar, en busca de alguien conocido, de sus ex –compañeros, los niños de su infancia por el barrio, sus amigos… Aunque no recibió respuesta por unos largos treinta minutos.

Ya era el tercer vaso de ponche que había tomado despacio esa noche. Estaba parado en un rincón, solo, mirando a la gente con cierta angustia pero a la vez, como si fuese un acosador. Ya se había rendido por completo que tenía las necesidades de irse hasta que escucha una voz familiar llamándolo por su apodo. Sorprendido, se dio vuelta sobre sus tobillos mientras divisaba dos personas, una baja y otra más alta. Las comisuras de su boca se extendieron y subieron para dibujar una sonrisa de alivio. Levantó su mano izquierda y la agitó en señal de saludo pero en cuestión de segundos fue atrapado en un fuerte y enorme abrazo dado por la persona más alta que se presentaba, haciendo que Edd no pudiera respirar y exigiéndole que lo soltara. Ya con los pies firmes en el piso, pudo saludar a sus amigos de toda la vida. Hacía ya una semana que no pasaba un rato con ellos, ya que pasaba –por lo menos- dos o tres días almorzando o cenando los tres juntos.

-Saludos queridos amigos. – Dijo con voz débil pero alegre. El más alto lo saludo de nuevo con un simple "¡Hola Doble D!" y dándole paso al más bajo para saludarlo.

-Hola, cabeza de calcetín- Saludó el menor, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro derecho de Edd.- ¿Qué tal andas? Hace ya una semana que no sabemos de ti. Esa investigación tuya te esta consumiendo amigo.

-Pues verás, la ciencia es algo verdaderamente fascinante, cosa tal que no me molestaría en absoluto que consumiera toda mi vida.- Encogió los hombros. "_La verdad es que creí que ya mi vida estaba consumida"- _pensó Edd. Se detuvo a ver como sus amigos estaban vestidos, le asombraba que el más alto estuviera llevando –al menos- una camisa decente, sin ninguna mancha aun. – ¡Ed, amigo, me sorprendes que lleves hasta moño!

-Eddy me obligó a usar saco, camisa y moño, Doble D.- dijo con un tono divertido y apoyando todo su peso al menor, quien lo miraba con cierto fastidio. –Y además, este peinado hace verme más lindo.

-En verdad, me sorprenden caballeros.- felicitó el de gorra negra. En verdad estaba un tanto contento al ver a sus amigos estuvieran bien vestidos, al menos de corbata. De todos modos, esperaba ver a Eddy con una camisa bien planchada y de corbata a comparación de la vestimenta diaria que siempre usaba para su trabajo de vendedor de autos usados. En cambio, al ver a su enorme amigo Ed al menos con una camisa limpia lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de ellos. Orgullo por ver a sus amigos elegantes aunque sea por un par de horas. Ya no traía ese espantoso olor a hierba que solía estar impregnado en él como en su habitación, aunque ya Edd y Eddy se había acostumbrado a ese apestoso olor.

La fiesta se estaba poniendo un poco animada por parte de Eddward, estaba con sus amigos más preciados, se había saludado con sus ex-compañeros de escuela, pocos recuerdos buenos había recordado con ellos. Ya habían pasado dos horas de la fiesta y Edd se encontraba hablando agradablemente con su profesor de historia sobre su trabajo. Se sentía raro reírse de las controversias de la vida y algunas anécdotas con su maestro de hace veinte años pero le daba un poco más de confianza. Pero su charla se vio interrumpida por otro profesor quien necesitaba de la ayuda del acompañante de Edd, por lo que se quedó solo. Miró su cuarto vaso de ponche vacio, no era de tomar bebidas que contengan alcohol después de ese accidente que lo llevaría tener una vida bastante dura y no-deseada, pero aun así decidió servirse un poco más para ser el último de la noche. Se dirigió hasta la mesa donde se encontraba, a parte de la casi vacía fuente de la bebida, la comida que egoístamente Ed se estaba comiendo, llevándosela toda a la boca con un fuerte apetito. Amablemente, su amigo le dijo que se detuviera para que no lo vieran de mala manera como lo estaban haciendo, a lo que solo encontró salir de la boca de Ed un _"¡Pero Doble D, esto esta muy delicioso!"_ como respuesta final. Sirvió un poco más de esa bebida y se llevo un sándwich de miga para comer en el camino para encontrarse con más profesores. En eso, pudo divisar a su otro amigo, hablando agradablemente, sin quitar en sus ojos el coqueteo que le propinaba a sus palabras, con una mujer alta y de cabello largo rubio. Esa mujer era nadie más que Nazz, la chica deseada por todos los chicos, la porrista más popular por toda la escuela secundaria de Peach Creek y del vecindario Cul-de-Sac. _"Como cambia la gente ¡Está hermosa!"_ pensaba Edd al divisarla bien. Veía como se reía ante la charla que tenía con Eddy, como miraba hacia los costados en busca de alguien. _"Crédulo Eddy, Nazz probablemente ya esté en un fuerte matrimonio como para que alguien empiece a coquetearla"_-sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero luego, esta desapareció y quedó pensativo. _"Quizás esté casada con… Kevin"_ y su mirada bajó por completo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Al nombrar ese nombre fue como miles de recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia se hubiesen juntado para atacarlo. Recuerdos de cómo esa persona con ese nombre se burlaba de él por su sabiduría desde niños, junto con sus amigos. Era, junto con Nazz, la persona más popular, además de ser fuerte, orgulloso, fiestero y capitán del equipo de futbol americano de Peach Creek. La misma persona que molestaba a los Eds por todo el Cul-de-Sac con sus estafas infantiles; la persona que Doble D sentía una fuerte atracción desde el último año de secundaria. Todo eso hizo que él se sintiera incomodo y tuviera los deseos de marcharse de ahí pero de pronto, escuchó una risa familiar que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Dos risas familiares para ser exactos más un acento raro que hizo que Edd se diera vuelta. Y ahí estaba, junto con un hombre de cabellos azules quien hablaba con ese acento peculiar, era como si lo hubiera llamado con solo sus pensamientos. Observaba como reía y sujetaba con una mano el hombro del otro hombre mientras que con la otra era apoyada contra su rodilla, evitando caer al suelo por la risa. El corazón de Eddward latía por milésimas de segundos. _"Tantos años…"_, lo miraba detenidamente mientras apretando su corbata. Estaba nervioso, nunca pensó en la obvia posibilidad de que él estuviese en esa reunión. En eso, aquella persona dio un giro para ver el panorama de esa fiesta y pudo verlo, quién ahora tenía la mirada fija en sus pies.

-¡Doble D!- gritó el hombre quien se acercaba a él. _"Oh Dios, viene para acá. Kevin viene a saludarme"_-gritaba para sus adentros. Se pone en frente del él y le da un pequeño y amigable empujón en su hombro derecho. –Tantos años, hermano. ¿Cómo estas?

-Sa-saludos Kevin. Tantos años sin vernos…-Rió nervioso mientras lo miraba fijo a los ojos, con un tenue color rojo en sus mequillas y frotándose la nuca al hablar. _"Tranquilo Eddward, sé un adulto maduro. Puedes entablar una conversación tranquila"_ se calmaba solo y agregó: -Debo decir que todo esta bajo control ¿y usted, disfrutando de la fiesta?

-Algo así, acabo de llegar. – responde encogiendo los hombros, da un sorbo de su vaso y continuó sonriente. -¡No has cambiado nada!

-Se lo agradezco, usted tampoco ha cambiado.- _"claro que no has cambiado."_ Pensaba en la respuesta alternativa. Pensó en algo para tener una charla amistosa y tímido preguntó- ¿Qué hay sobre su vida?

-¿Sigues con eso de los modales? Por favor Doble D, puedes tutearme. Haces que me sienta viejo y tan solo tenemos treinta y tres años.- Transmitió confianza ante lo dicho y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Mi vida? Oh bien, normal. Tengo trabajo, salud, una casa propia y una motocicleta. No es nada comparado con el científico con el que estoy hablando.- _"¡Ha oído de mí!"- _Felicidades, oí que estas buscando un Nobel.

-En realidad, están considerando en otorgarme un Nobel- corrigió.- Pero al marguen de mi trabajo y ese premio, mi vida es normal. Trabajo, salud, casa propia y como responsabilidad de hogar, mis plantas.

-Hmm, seguro que las chicas mueren por un científico como vos.- Rio Kevin, en tono de gracia.

-Oh, no. Mi trabajo consume la mayor parte de mi vida privada como para esta en citas y todo eso. Máximo puedo estar con mis amigos.-Aclaró Edd y prosiguió- Pero es seguro que, desde niños, todas las mujeres han querido pertenecer en tu mundo.

Kevin rió ante su respuesta, miró hacía otro lado y su risa empezó a disminuir, dejando una sonrisa torcida con un toque de melancolía. -Es cierto pero estoy en la misma situación que vos. Al principio fue bueno tener citas y, a veces, tener relaciones con ellas pero fíjate que ni siquiera estoy casado.- "¿No está casado?"

En la boca de Edd salió una ligera risa que lo dejó atónito. -Todos estos años pensé que te habías casado con Nazz.

-Tuve algo con ella pero nunca funcionó.-frotó su nuca, se estaba poniendo un poco más ruborizado- No se puede estar con alguien mientas sigues pensando en otra persona…-"¿¡Qué?!"- No importa, podemos hablar de otra cosa.

-¡Oh, claro, sí!- Él notaba una pequeña vergüenza en hablar de ese tema que automáticamente, cambió por otro- ¿Y bien, de qué trata tu trabajo?

-Soy entrenador del equipo de futbol americano de esta institución- respondió alegre. –Los chicos de ahora son mucho más fuertes que en nuestra época.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

-Sí… aunque los profesores de nuestra época eran más estrictos y eran responsables. Ahora, esta institución necesita profesores nuevos, responsables y sustitutos.- Quedó pensativo.

-Si necesitan un profesor de química, aceptaría.- _"Tal vez un poco de plata y un trabajo extra no me vendría mal"-_ He estado buscando un empleo que me ayude también…

-¿¡En serio?!- Kevin abrió grande los ojos, luego de unos minutos volvió a su forma normal- Precisamente, creo que un profesor sustituto de esa área necesitamos. Por favor, dame tu número de teléfono.

-Con gusto.- _"Dios, quiere mi número"_, Edd asintió y dio su número de celular.-Estoy disponible de ocho de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche. Por favor, respeten ese horario.

-Claro, claro.- dijo terminando de agendar el número en su teléfono celular. –El director podrá, al menos, tranquilizarse un poco ahora. ¡Muchas gracias Doble D!- Sostuvo la única mano desocupada que tenía Edd y algo hizo chispa al instante. _"Él está sosteniendo mi mano. Demasiados gérmenes. Sus gérmenes."_ Se quedaron mirando fijamente, serios, sin omitir palabra alguna. Sentía como Kevin apretaba aun más su mano _"¿Me descubrió?"_ pero todo cambió al escuchar una voz femenina, gritando el nombre de _"-¡DOBLE D! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?"_. Edd soltó su mano y se dio vuelta y pudo verla, con sus cabellos azulados, vestido negro y chaqueta marrón _"Oh no. ¡No vos!"_

-¿¡Marie!?- exclamó exaltado mientras ella se aproximaba a los dos.- ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! ¡Se supone que debes estar reposando!

-¿Y perderme esta reunión? ¡Ni en sueños! –dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Marie Cruel, sos vos? –Preguntó Kevin para aclarar su duda.

-Así es Kevin querido. –Aseguró la segunda de _**"Las hermanas Crueles"**_ mientras sujetaba el brazo de Eddward- Ahora, si nos permites, debo hablar con el padre de mi hijo.

-¿Padre?- Preguntó exaltado Kevin a Edd, esbozando una pequeña y torcida sonrisa.

"_Oh my… ¿Qué haré?"_

* * *

_¡Saludos, amantes del Fanfiction! Este es el primer fanfic Kevedd que he hecho y más aun por este medio. Aun no lo entiendo así que por favor, tenganme paciencia. Lamento si pudo ser -para el primer capitulo- un poco largo pero soy de redactar cosas así. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten y si tienen ganas, denle review, alguna crítica y/o sugerencia para éste capitulo y para el próximo. Que tengan un buen día._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Y ahí estaba ella, sus manos pálidas con rojo pasión en sus uñas estaba sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Eddward, quien estaba muy nervioso. Habían pasado ya dos horas y media de que no había señales de esa persona menos deseable y cuando se sentía tan a gusto de poder entablar una pequeña conversación -aunque sea solo de trabajo- con la persona que realmente le importaba, aparecía ella.  
-Que-querido Kevin, mis disculpas. Debo atender algo importante.- dijo muy nervioso Eddward mientras se llevaba a un lado a Marie.- Por favor, mantenme al tanto de la situación del trabajo.  
-Claro...- alcanzo decir el colorado mientras lo veía marcharse. Había quedado atónito al escuchar que seria padre. "_Tan solo espero que sea una broma, dork_"

Alejo a la mujer a un lado de la pista de baile. Tenía sus manos reposando en sus hombros y pudo verla a los ojos, esos ojos hermosamente pintados con una sombra de profundos azules marinos y delineados delicadamente.  
-Marie, ¿que diablos haces aquí?- interrogó.- Debes cuidarte. Puede que esta superficie este un poco húmedo para que te caigas y puedas herirte y...  
-Tranquilo Doble D- interrumpió despreocupada- Te preocupas tanto por un feto...  
-Desgraciadamente, ese feto que se esta formando en tu vientre es mi producto.- dijo un tanto irritado. No quería creer que seria padre, no de esa manera. No con ella.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, si no quieres compartir esta responsabilidad, pues lárgate.- contraatacó seca.  
-¡Te he dicho que me hare cargo!- grito despacio lo suficiente para que Marie escuchara el tono de voz y lo suficiente para no armar un escándalo en medio de la fiesta.  
La reacción de él era una de las caras que ella desconocía. Siempre amo el chico tímido, inteligente, de buenos modales, sereno y -cuando ella se acercaba para propinarle un forzoso beso- avergonzado. El Doble D adulto era muy distinto al de su infancia y adolescencia. Bajo su mirada, angustiada, por la respuesta estúpida que había dicho. No era mala, solo amaba locamente a ese joven desde niños pero sabia que él solo la veía como una loca _y hermosa_ mujer.  
-Perdóname.- suspiro resignado. Ese no era él.- Sé que aun ni se sabe de que sexo es pero tomo toda la responsabilidad de hasta cuidarte.  
Marie no dijo nada, cada vez se sentía más culpable de la situación. En eso se escucha en el altavoz como su hermana mayor discutía con el DJ, obligándolo a que pasaran nuevamente el baile ceremonial. _"¿Qué, de nuevo?"_ Se preguntaba Edd mientras miraba como el asustado y golpeado DJ ponía tímidamente el baile. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pudo ver a todos bailar en parejas, melancólica y empalagosamente juntos. Podía también divisar como Lee Cruel agarraba forzosamente a Eddy, quien asustado pero con cara de deseo mira a la hermana mayor y empiezan a bailar. En otra esquina, su enorme amigo Ed bailando fríamente con la menor del trío. Ella se veía muy feliz o fingía estarlo mientras dejaba reposar su mejilla en el pecho del grande. Por ultimo, vio para adelante, pudo ver ahora a esa mujer con la mirada en alto, mirando hacia un lado, fría, indiferente, sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta gastada con los años de un marrón viejo. _"¿Que debo hacer?"_

-¿Bailamos?- dijo ella seria, sin mirar a los ojos al joven. Cuando pasaron la primera vez el baile ceremonial, Edd se había quedado en un rincón del gimnasio, viendo como todos bailaban mientras él tomaba de su bebida y esperaba a sus amigos. Las hermanas Crueles habían llegado justo cuando la pieza de baile había acabado.  
Extendió la mano para que ella lo aceptara con la expresión de ternura pero a la vez, de obligado. Ella mira primero su mano con determinación y lo acepta con una sonrisa. Marie poso su otra mano en el hombro derecho de su pareja de baile mientras que el otro pone su otra mano en la cintura de ella. Si bien nunca ensayo los pasos que debía hacer para el baile, sabia cuales eran. De todos modos, se llego llevar por ella. _"Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres…"_  
A medida que el desastroso baile continuaba, Edd no mantenía ninguna otra expresión que no fuese la de seriedad. Deseaba con ansias de que terminara de una vez ese espantoso momento. En su niñez y adolescencia se sentía muy nervioso al bailar esto, ahora en su adultez era todo lo contrario, sentía asco. Marie sentía el frio contacto de él, esa frialdad para que se diera cuenta que no quería estar más ahí. Poso su mejilla contra el hombro izquierdo como si fueran una amorosa pareja, imitando a los demás que bailaban también. Edd solo apoyo un poco su mejilla en el pelo azulado de ella. Podía oler ese estúpido y _rico _perfume que partía desde su cuello hasta su cabeza, extendiéndose también por todo ese cuerpo esbelto. _"Oh dear..."  
_En uno de los pasos obligatorios del vals, debieron dar la vuelta a paso lento y ahí pudo él verlo: estaba solo, apoyado contra la pared, con su vaso en su mano derecha, mirando todo el panorama con una mirada que Doble D jamás había visto. Se había dado cuenta de que a partir del último año de secundaria, la personalidad de Kevin había cambiado hasta ahora y mucho, pero no sabia si para bien o para mal. O si tal vez, era el mismo de siempre. No parecían estar muy lejos del uno al otro pero el científico solo alucinaba que bailaba con aquel entrenador de fútbol. Sintió nuevamente el perfume de ella y se preguntaba como seria el aroma de él, como se le podía impregnar en su cuello, cuerpo… Se sintió muy incómodo y angustiado al darse cuenta que solo estaba soñando, que eso no pasaría, que su realidad era estar bailando con una persona que desde niños se autoproclamaba su novia. De pronto, las miradas de ambos se conectaron sorpresivamente. El de gorra negra lo miraba detenidamente mientras que el pelirrojo lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, quizás feliz por esa noticia que Marie había dicho o solo quizás por él, sin motivo alguno, _"debe ser mis fantasías otra vez"_ y bajo su mirada avergonzada con una pequeña sonrisa plantada en su pequeño y, ahora, rojo escarlata rostro aunque no se podía notar por las tenues luces del momento.  
-... olor, Edd.- murmuró despacio esa criatura, haciendo que sus pensamientos desaparezcan. Él no la pudo oír bien que solo hizo un ligero movimiento del hombro donde simulaba ser una almohada para la muchacha para que lo viera de frente.  
-¿Dijiste algo?- Su sonrisa se había esfumado rápidamente pero el rubor en sus mejillas poco a poco dejaba de arderle.  
-Tienes un rico olor.- no lo miraba, tenia su rostro pegado al cuello de él. Empezó a inhalarlo con fuerza, la mano que reposaba en el otro hombro comenzaba a subir por el otro lado del cuello. Edd ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía con exactitud lo que esa mujer le estaba haciendo. Con su mano izquierda sujetando su cuello, terminó de succionar toda la colonia fresca que llevaba el prolijo hombre para luego inundar aquella parte desnuda a besos cortos y suaves. _"No otra vez"_  
Edd trataba de que se detuviera, no iba a permitir otro intento de conquista. Soltó la mano que tenia al aire con ella y junto con su otra mano, la sujeto de los hombros, empujándola leve y amablemente para que se detuviera pero ella continúo con el otro lado del cuello, las mejillas le empezaron a arder nuevamente. Ella era fuerte que a cada alejadas que él le daba en los hombros, volvía a atacarlo con sus besos. Mientras luchaba, miro hacia el frente y pudo verlo, su sonrisa había desaparecido mientras que se presentaba una mirada de resignación. _"Ven por favor. Ven y sálvame"_ gritaba para sus adentros pero fue inútil gritarlo para que lo escuchara porque después de eso, Kevin desapareció. Su seño se frunció, agarro con fuerza las manos de Marie, liberándose de ella y las tiró al aire seguido de una mirada de enojo que le había clavado. El baile había terminado justo a tiempo, ellos seguían mirándose hasta que Edd solo se retiro de su lugar, dejándola sola.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cuatro horas de la fiesta, Edd estaba realmente harto de estar metido ahí. No le agradaban las fiestas sociales, nunca le agradaron, solo iba por sus amigos. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había, cansado junto con sus dos amigos en cada lado de él. Eddy había pasado la mayor parte coqueteando con sus ex compañeras de clases, recibiendo muchas bofetadas. Por otra parte, Ed se sentía muy aburrido que solo quería estar en su habitación leyendo uno de sus mangas de ciencia ficción. Él era de asistir otro tipo de fiestas y reuniones, poco a poco su amigo se convertía en un zombie.

-¿Tienes trabajo?- dijo Eddy mientras se acomodaba su saco. Su amigo genio le niega con la mirada perdida. – Genial entonces, pensaba invitarlos a los dos a cenar o algo.

-Que amabilidad de tu parte Eddy.- respondió alagado. -Pero mi madre me ha invitado a pasar el día y...  
-Bien, -camino hasta su otro amigo, haciendo señas de irse- en ese caso, cuando termines de pasar el día con tus padres, vienes a la casa de Ed.  
-Pero Eddy...- trato de detener a su amigo. _"La verdad que ni siquiera tengo ganas de cenar con mis padres"  
_-Te llamare.- ya Ed estaba listo para irse junto a su amigo. El menor vio que quedaba poca gente en esa reunión. Se volvió hacia el hombre quien se acomodaba su corbata.- ¿Y Marie?  
-Se fue con Lee y May.- dijo seco. Fue suficiente estar la mitad de la noche con ella simulando ser pareja.

Se despidió de sus amigos y entró a su vehículo. Veía como ellos se retiraban también en el auto que el hermano mayor de Eddy le había dejado a éste. Lo único que quería era estar en su casa, darse una de sus infaltables duchas higiénicas y acostarse en su cómoda cama para no despertar _nunca más_. Puso en marcha el auto, quería irse ya mismo, ya había aguantado cuatro horas conversando, sonriendo, pasando con personas que no soportaba o que solamente no les agradaba. En eso, su teléfono vibra violentamente seguido de un sonido en el bolsillo de su pantalón _"¿qué olvidaste ahora Eddy?"_ Pero era un mensaje de un número desconocido.  
-¿Qué...?- estaba dudando si abrir el mensaje, eliminarlo o simplemente ignorarlo.  
_**-"Agenda mi numero, así nos mantenemos en contacto. Kevin**__.__**"**__-_  
Su corazón latía a mil cuando agendaba el numero en el directorio de su teléfono. _"No alucines aun Eddward. Es solo trabajo. Míralo como un compañero de trabajo"_ su conciencia trataba de calmar su frágil corazón con ese tipo de pensamientos.  
-¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntaba para responderse solo.  
_-"Sé un adulto."_

-¡Oh hijo mío,-habla con voz preocupante una mujer no mayor de sesenta y cinco años, extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a su hijo- estas cada vez mas delgado!  
-Saludos madre.- saludo con una perezosa sonrisa junto con una voz de cansancio., correspondiendo el abrazo afectivo que le daba su madre.

Ese fresco Sábado al medio día era perfecto para pasarlo en familia. Un aroma a rosas inundaba la sala de estar de la casa de los Vincent que daba siempre gusto estar ahí. Las paredes pintadas de un amarillo pálido para transmitir más luz, un florero pequeño lleno de rosas rojas se habitaba en la mesa de café que había. _"Nada ha cambiado"._ Su madre lo libera de su abrazo afectivo y lo invita a pasar a su antigua casa, un aroma delicioso sale de la cocina. Puede ver a su padre sentado la mesa del comedor, leyendo el periódico, con el ceño fruncido por prestar atención a su lectura que no se había dado cuenta que su único hijo lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa torcida. Padre e hijo se saludaron y en eso, la señora Vincent se dirige a la cocina. La mesa ya estaba hecha para el almuerzo, solo faltaba que los integrantes de la casa e invitado se sentaran a deleitar lo que ella había hecho. Pronto, la señora vino con una fuente llena de fideos con una salsa que solo ella sabía hacerla mucho más deliciosa a lo que siempre ambos hombres le preguntaban como hacerla pero solo recibían un _**"es un secreto tradicional".**_ Sirvió una mediana porción en cada plato para los tres y pudieron disfrutar del almuerzo en familia. Desde que sus padres se jubilaron de sus respectivos trabajos, ella neurocirujana y él como empresario, podían tener más contacto con su hijo cosa que le agradaba al "_pequeño_" Eddward, ya que en toda su infancia y adolescencia se sentía un emancipado y –lejos de serlo- huérfano. Pero a medida que sus padres pasaban más tiempo juntos, las discusiones se fueron agrandando que esa escancia de amor que alguna vez sintieron se estaba desvaneciendo. Edd no entendía como aun podían amarse cuando solo se podían ver, como máximo, tres veces en cuatro hartos meses de trabajo y viajes. La falta de cariño y compañerismo los llevaría al divorcio en un matrimonio. Sin embargo, ellos eran la excepción a la regla. Ellos eran diferentes, ellos cuanto menos cerca se tenían, mucho más felices eran. Ahora se los veían discutir por quien de los dos debía usar el salero primero.

-Y bien Eddward…- se acercaba una pregunta de su padre. -¿Qué tal esta chica… - hizo una pausa y pone una cara confusa. -¿Marie, no?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de ella?- No quería saber nada de ella y menos ahora, en esta reunión familiar.

-¿De cuantos meses está?- tomó un sorbo de su taza de café, mirando indagatoriamente a su hijo.- ¿Le pasas plata?

-Cuatro meses.- dijo seco.- Trabajo muy duro para ello. Sin embargo, estoy buscando un trabajo extra para ingresarle más. Quizás un profesorado.

Vio como su madre ponía una cara de disgusto cuando sacaban el tema de la peliazul. La idea de ser abuela le agradaba pero casi quiso matar a su hijo al enterarse que la madre de su primer nieto sería con ella. Su padre estaba en la misma situación que su esposa pero, al ser tan conservador, debía aceptar a su nuera.

-¿Le has propuesto matrimonio?- Esa repentina pregunta hizo que Edd se frustrara. No era la primera vez que su padre pronunciaba la palabra matrimonio para el futuro de su hijo.

-Por supuesto que no se casará con ella.- respondió por su hijo. La verdad es que él no quería casarse ni nada de eso pero su madre tampoco aprobaría aquel matrimonio.

-Le he preguntado a nuestro hijo, no a vos.- Replicó su padre. "Oh no, no otra vez".

-Eddward no puede casarse con esa mujer rebelde que no sabe cuales son sus límites.- el tono de voz de su madre sonaba determinante.- ¡Apuesto que solo vive con la plata que nuestro hijo le pasa!

-Si trabaja o no, él se casará con esa mujer, quieras o no.- Ya era una discusión de dos que planificaban el destino de Edd.

-Ehh… por favor…- intentó decir el hombre de treinta y tres.

-¡Já!- dejó escapar esa risa sarcástica y pone una cara de ironía- ¡Sería feliz si él se casara con un hombre que con esa mujer!

-¡Primero muerto! ¡Mi hijo no se casará con un hombre! ¿Quién, eh; uno de sus amigos acaso?

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Gritó al fin, parándose de su asiento. Era mucho griterío por una estúpida tradición de la gente retrógrada. Sus padres lo miraron con cara sorprendida, esa era una de las pocas veces que u hijo protestaba y tenía un aspecto de frustración.- No tengo pensado contraer matrimonio con ella y tampoco les daré la dicha.

Un espantoso y tenso silencio se presentó mientras veían como la cara del menor se tornaba tranquila, tal como había llegado a la casa. Su madre bajó la mirada sumisa, se había percatado del estúpido escándalo que habían armado ambos padres. Su padre, por otro lado, no había dejado de fruncir el seño y terció su boca junto con su bigote por lo que había pasado en tan solo minutos. La única vez que podían pasar los tres en familia tranquilos, la arruinaban con una de sus innecesarias peleas para el momento. Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, Eddward sintió que era suficiente. Tomó su abrigo indicando que partía del lugar con la causa de ir a la casa de su amigo Ed. Su padre rodó los ojos y su madre pasó su mano derecha por su rostro.  
-¿Aun eres amigo de ellos, cariño?- dijo resignada su madre.

-Son los únicos y mejores amigos que tengo madre. Por favor, al menos, respeten eso.- pidió su hijo mientras despedía a su padre, quien no se había movido de su asiento.

Solo estaba a pasos de la casa de Ed, en el mismo Cul-de-Sac de siempre, nunca se había movido de ahí su amigo. Caminó por la vereda de en frente, podía ver la "antigua" casa del pelirrojo que siempre estaba oscura (o al menos, cuando él iba al vecindario por sus padres). Quizás el señor O'Rourke se había mudado o quizás no quería salir más de ahí. Después de la muerte de su esposa y madre de Kevin, ninguno de los dos hombres fueron los mismos, por lo que tenía entendido Eddward y todo el vecindario. Ignoró nuevamente la casa y siguió con su camino pero a la mitad de la trayectoria hacía destino, su celular suena tranquilamente. Llamada telefónica. Tomó el aparato pensando que era su amigo Eddy para preguntarle donde estaba, pero para su sorpresa no era Eddy.

-¿Hola?- dijo algo nervioso.

_**-"Hola bobo, soy Kevin."-**_ La voz del pelirrojo por el otro lado del teléfono sonaba muy animado. Tanto como el día anterior en esa reunión de ex compañeros. _**–"¿Puedes hablas?"**_

El corazón de Edd latía a mil, como aquella noche. Su rostro pálido se transformó en rojizo, su mano izquierda apretaba un poco el aparato y lo empujaba más a su oído. "_Me ha llamado_"

* * *

_Saludos nuevamente y perdón un poco por la tardanza. Aun no entiendo bien esto, por lo que me costó muchísimo publicar este nuevo capitulo. Gracias por los reviews, los follows y el fav. En serio. ¡Gracias! _

_PD: He leído varios fanfics de EEnE/Kevedd y he notado que a Edd le han puesto su segundo nombre "Marion" como apellido. Por ejemplo, "Eddward Joseph Marion" pero en este fic, optaré por seguir el verdadero nombre de Doble D diciendo que Marion es su segundo nombre [al igual después a Eddy con su segundo nombre "Skipper" ("Próculo" en versión latina) y a Ed con Horance.]_


End file.
